Betrayed From Within
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: When Elle is fired from the Company she doesn't know what to do and turns to an unexpected ally to help.
1. Teaser

**A/N-Yesterday was my two year anniversary on fanfiction so I thought it appropriate to post a new story. Okay, so first off I want to say I am sorry for how short this is, but I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger and I want to know if anyone would be interested in the story. The basic plot is an alternate take of season three starting with Episode 2:The Butterfly Effect from Elle's perspective. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Teaser

Elle stood on Level Five looking at the cells of all the escaped prisoners. Sylar was now in one of them with a tube in his nose keeping him unconscious. Angela Petrelli walked down to where Elle was. "Mrs. Petrelli? What are you doing here?" Elle asked completely shocked as to why she would be here.

"With your father dead, the chain of command falls to me."Angela responded with no sympathy in her words. Elle looked at her with rage in her eyes.

"My father's body isn't even cold yet!"she yelled now furious that her father's position fell to the Ice Queen. Angela gave a slight laugh.

"That's how things work around here, Elle. You should know that by now."Angela said once again with no sympathy.

Elle's temper fell knowing if she kept arguing with the new head of the Company, she would be fired. "We caught Sylar." she said hopeful her new boss would be pleased.

Angela scoffed, "Not to mention you losing control of your powers and setting free a dozen people just as bad if not worse. As well as Noah Bennet." Elle was starting to get angry once again. This woman wasn't even pleased they caught Sylar who they had been trying to get for at least three years!

"That wasn't my fault! Sylar tried to kill me!" Elle screamed at Angela. Angela showed no emotion as Elle practically spat in her face.

"Your being let go, Elle. We've been wanting to get rid of you for years, but your father kept you on. Pathetic." Angela finished walking down to the cell that contained Sylar and looked in the glass.

"What? You can't do this to me! I've worked here my whole life! This is all I know!" she said walking towards Angela not even bothering to watch what she said now.

Turning towards Elle, Angela replied, "Then I suggest you get a new life." With that, Elle stormed out of Primatech without another word. Getting into a company van she began driving. She pulled her phone out of her jean pocket and dialed a number.

"It's Elle Bishop. I need your help."she said as the person on the other line answered.

Heroes

**A/N Continued-So, who is it? Who did Elle call? If I get some reviews I will upload another chapter TONIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N-So, here is the official first chapter of the story. It begins with Elle finding Bob dead in his office, and yes the dialogue is the same from the show, I watched the episode to make sure. Please leave reviews good or bad!**

Chapter 1

Bring It

Elle Bishop walks into her father's office and slams the door shut. "Dad, I've been thinking about it. We don't need to look for Sylar. He's on the hunt for powers. On Level Five, he would have an all you can eat buffet," she says stopping in front of Bob's desk while his leather chair is turned toward the window. Getting upset Elle continues, "Are you even listening to me?" She begins walking around the desk while saying, "You know, you are so sure I'm going to disappoint you, but when I prove you wrong..." Speechless Elle looks on at her father with his head cut open, blood pouring down his face. Elle's mouth drops and several tears begin falling down her face.

Company gun in hand, Elle walks through the hall of Level Five. "Hey, come to see me baby, or what?" asked Flint being sarcastic. The glass to his cell black from his blue flames. Elle still upset turns to face him.

"Screw you!" she yells out continuing down the hall. Knox looks at her questionably as she passes his cell.

"Elle! It's me, Peter Petrelli! You gotta let me out! Please!"Peter trapped in Jesse's body called out. Elle gave him a quick glance, but continued onto her target. Noah Bennet throws a red ball against the wall sitting in his bed. Elle opens the door and throws him the gun.

"Sylar's in the building. Let's go." she says beginning to turn around. Noah catches the gun not taking his eyes off of her.

Flipping the gun in his hand Noah replies, "Daddy doesn't want me to leave my cell." He is confused as to why he would be let go.

"My dad's dead! Sylar killed him." Elle finished, walking out of the cell. Noah was in complete shock as he stood up. "AAAHHH!" She screamed being thrown telekinetically by Sylar. Noah runs out the door with his gun held high.

"Hello, Noah. Did you miss me?" Sylar asks with a smirk on his face. Noah fires nine bullets into Sylar's chest as Sylar begins walking backwards, blood shooting out onto the wall. He falls to the floor, pretending to be dead. Elle begins to cough as she regains consciousness, looking at Sylar. The bullet shells begin falling out of Sylar's back. Noah looks at him confused. "Ouch. I got that from your Claire."

"You son of a bitch!" Noah yelled raising his gun once again. Sylar quickly lifts his hand throwing Noah into a vent shaft on the ceiling. He falls to the ground.

Peter in Jesse calls out, "Sylar! You bastard!" Sylar picks up the gun as all the cellmates begin asking questions. Elle slowly moves forward still on the ground her head lifted up, meeting Sylar's gaze. "Sylar!" Elle begins charging her electricity, but Sylar is too fast and flips her over onto her back. She begins to cry out in pain. "Leave her alone!"

Still holding Elle to the ground Sylar says, "Look what your Daddy used to be able to do." Turning the gun into gold then dropping it on the floor.

"You killed him." Elle stated not taking her eyes off Sylar. He begins moving towards her.

"I've killed a lot of people, Elle. Your as much to blame for that as anyone. Maybe even more so." Sylar remarks trying to justify his way of life by blaming her. Elle continues being held to the ground. He raises his hand, one finger pointed out and begins to cut Elle's head open.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screams her electricity moving throughout her body. Once Sylar cuts half of her head a huge electrical outburst comes out of Elle knocking Sylar back against the wall. Waking up, Elle notices alarms going off and the prisoners of Level Five escaping.

Peter runs over to her and asks, "Elle, it's me Peter, are you okay?" She just glances up as Knox runs over and grabs him.

"Jesse! Come on, we gotta go before they lock us back up!" he yelled pulling Peter away while looking at Elle amazed. Elle starts lifting herself up as Doyle runs out of the hall. Noah begins dragging Sylar into one of the cells as Elle once again passes out.

Elle stood on Level Five, her cut now bandaged, looking at the cells of all the escaped prisoners. Sylar was now in one of them with a tube in his nose keeping him unconscious. Angela Petrelli walked down to where Elle was. "Quite a little mess you've made here."

"Mrs. Petrelli? What are you doing here?" Elle asked completely shocked as to why she would be here.

"With your father dead, the chain of command falls to me."Angela responded with no sympathy in her words. Elle looked at her with rage in her eyes.

"My father's body isn't even cold yet!"she yelled now furious that her father's position fell to the Ice Queen. Angela gave a slight laugh.

"This is how things work around here, Elle. You should know that by now. I'm in charge now and I'm starting by making a few changes."Angela said once again with no sympathy.

Elle's temper fell knowing if she kept arguing with the new head of the Company, she would be fired. "We caught Sylar." she said hopeful her new boss would be pleased.

Angela scoffed, "Good for you, not to mention you losing control of your powers and setting free a dozen people just as bad if not worse. As well as Noah Bennet." Elle was starting to get angry once again. This woman wasn't even pleased they caught Sylar who they had been trying to get for at least three years!

"That wasn't my fault! Sylar tried to kill me! I'm going to get right on it!" Elle screamed at Angela. Angela showed no emotion as Elle practically spat in her face.

"You're being let go, Elle. We've been wanting to get rid of you for years, but your father kept you on. Pathetic." Angela finished walking down to the cell that contained Sylar and looked in the glass.

"What? You can't do this to me! I've worked here my whole life! This is all I know!" she said walking towards Angela not even bothering to watch what she said now.

Turning towards Elle, Angela replied, "Then I suggest you get a new life." With that, Elle stormed out of Primatech without another word. Getting into a company van she began driving. She pulled her phone out of her jean pocket and dialed a number.

"It's Elle Bishop. I need your help."she said as the person on the other line answered.

Heroes

Elle waited patiently in a back alley for the person she called to meet her. They said it would only take them about thirty minutes to get downtown. As she sat there, Elle began to think of the day's events and when she remembered seeing her father, she felt tears trickling down her face. A car pulled into the secluded alley and a man stepped out. He slowly walked forward up to the van and opened the passenger side door. Lifting himself up into the seat he turned to face Elle. "Thank you for coming," Elle said now looking over at the man.

He spoke up, "You have done many things to assist me. I thought it only fair if I help you in your time of need." The Haitian put his hand on his necklace as he looked down. It was the symbol for godsend. Elle put a smile on her face, the first one that day. The first one in a long time.

"Sylar infiltrated Primatech and killed my dad. I went down to Level Five and got Noah Bennet out of his cell to help me, but it was too late. He was already down there and knocked me unconscious. When he tried to cut my head open a huge electrical outburst happened and it knocked him out. All the prisoners escaped and Angela Petrelli came and fired me." Elle finished taking a breath and trying not to get upset.

"So, you want me to help you get the Level Five escapees?" The Hatian asked not sure as to why Elle called him. Elle looked up at him, now, once again calm.

"Not only that. I need your help to take Angela Petrelli down,"she said as The Haitian's expression turned to one of complete and utter shock.

"That will be a very difficult thing to do. Mrs. Petrelli is one of the most powerful and influential women, I have ever met." He exclaimed as Elle just kept her smile.

"I know, that is why I need you and some of our friends with abilities to help." Elle announced. The Haitian didn't even know where to begin. "We will collect the Level Five prisoners and then, if Angela Petrelli refuses to step down, we will force her, with any means necessary."

"Your father is the one that brought me to the United States and gave me a new life, so if helping you would show him my gratitude I will do whatever it takes." The Hatian remarked as Elle put on an even wider smile.

"Great! Let's go get the cheerleader."Elle bursted out, happy that her plan was falling right into place.


End file.
